villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Qovas
Qovas was the overarching antagonist, later one of two secondary antagonists (alongside Ruby Hale) of the second half of Season 5 of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was the leader of the Remorath and a member of the Confederacy. He is portrayed by Peter Mensah. Biography Qovas was one of the members of the Confederacy who replied to HYDRA's attempted contact when they had taken a Chitauri transceiver after the Battle of New York. When General Hale got involved in the conversations with the Confederacy and the representatives from Earth, Qovas told her of the deal the Confederacy suggested: protection of the Earth against an impending attack in exchange for Gravitonium and the Inhumans. When Hale joined Qovas in the room they usually met, Qovas deduced that she was empty-handed, though Hale insisted she would succeed in her assignment. To that end, Qovas gave her a vial of Odium in case she faced failure and said 'Hail HYDRA.' Qovas later met Phil Coulson when he was captured by the General, although Qovas made it blatant that this meeting was not arranged. Qovas told Coulson that the Earth was on the verge of being destroyed and that he could protect man kind, giving Coulson a vision of a hostile spaceship by touching Coulson's forehead. Once the message was sent, Coulson and Hale departed. Later Hale arrived in the room the two usually met uninvited, this angered him. Hale explained that Shield has the Gravitonium and she has no reason to stop him from killing them. Qovas made contact with the lighthouse, which was where S.H.I.E.L.D. were hiding and demanded they give him the Gravitonium, Coulson refuses saying that the lighthouse could withstand a missile assault. Qovas sent his subordinates into the lighthouse, and he waited for the Gravitonium to be delivered, however his men were all slaughtered by a recently powered Glenn Talbot. Whilst Qovas ordered for missiles to be fired on the lighthouse, he was informed of two humans on his ship. Glenn Talbot was bought before him, and he demonstrated his new powers, and the two form an alliance, making an enemy out of Phil Coulson. Talbot demands to speak to those in the confederacy, Qovas refuses, however Talbot threatens him into taking him into the meeting. Qovas explains how Talbot was here to make a deal regarding the protection of earth. Talbot then kills one of the members of the confederacy when he is told that there are no spaces left. Qovas and Talbot go back to the bridge to find Coulson and a fight begins. Soon several Shield Agents arrive. Talbot defeats all the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and Qovas is given the order to take them into custody, not kill them, however he hands Quake to Taryan Kasius. When Quake was being taken to Kasius, Qovas Locked Up Coulson and May. When Coulson claimed he will defeat him, he replied that they could not do it without guns which he despises their use. Qovas then warned Coulson and May that if they try to escape, he will blow up the lighthouse. Deke Shaw enters the Ship, and he helps free Coulson and May, at the same time, Quake wakes up and fights off her kidnappers. When Qovas found out, he ordered the Remorath to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with their own weapons as it will be a mark of dishonor. Qovas then found May and Shaw in the control room and he proceeded to fight May, He was on the winning side and he managed to disarm her whilst trying to murder Deke Shaw. Soon May managed to knock Qovas over and he arrived near the missiles controller, However Shaw and May had set the missiles to Blow up the ship, they get off but Qovas Doesn’t realize in time and he is killed Trivia *Qovas could be considered the Big Bad of Season 5 as he is in charge of General Hale. Navigation Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pawns Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Extremists Category:Greedy Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Marvel Villains